Naruto and Sasuke: The Pool Kiss Scene
by Aerisuke
Summary: This NaruSasu scene is based on Strawberry Panic Episode 12 when Shizuma kisses Nagisa. R&R Please. If you are not a fan of Yaoi or the Yaoi pairing, NaruSasu, don't read this! But for those who like this pairing... and Yaoi... Please R&R.


Naruto and Sasuke: The Pool Kiss Scene (Strawberry Panic!)

**(NOTE: THE FOLLOWING FANFIC THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS A NARUSASU FANFIC. WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI (A.K.A. BOYXBOY) SO IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN OF NARUSASU OR YAOI... DON'T READ THIS! ALSO, I'M NOT REALLY A BIG FAN OF YAOI BUT I THOUGHT THIS SCENE WOULD FIT NARUTO AND SASUKE. I WILL ALSO BE MAKING A NARUTO YAOI VERSION OF STRAWBERRY PANIC STARRING YOUR FAVORITE NARUTO BOYS. AND THE ONLY REASON WHY I MADE IT ALL BOYS IS BECAUSE I WAS ALMOST ABOUT TO DO A NARUTO YURI VERSION OF STRAWBERRY PANIC BUT DUE TO THE LACK OF NARUTO GIRLS, I DECIDED NOT TO BECAUSE IN THE REAL SHOW, IT'S ALL GIRLS. SO I DECIDED TO DO THE OPPOSITE... INSTEAD OF MAKING THE SHOW HAVE ALL YOUR FAVORITE NARUTO KUINOICHI (FEMALE NINJA), I DECIDED TO DO IT WITH ALL YOUR FAVORITE NARUTO BOYS... AND YES, THIS IS A YAOI VERSION OF STRAWBERRY PANIC... ALTHOUGH... I HAVE A FEELING THAT YOU GUYS WILL LIKE MY SASUSAKU VERSION OF STRAWBERRY PANIC BETTER THAN MY NARUSASU VERSION OF IT. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO, NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE EIGHTEEN IN THIS ONE.)**

Story:  
This NaruSasu scene is based on Strawberry Panic Episode 12 when Shizuma kisses Nagisa. R&R Please.

Sasuke and Naruto were watching the fireworks that were playing at the festival from the steel bars.

"Those are... the fireworks playing at the festival. I can't even hear them from here." said Naruto.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Sasuke.

"No." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"That boy is right. You and I are just like caged birds. We can only watch the fireworks through these steel bars." said Sasuke.

"But... it's better than being all alone, right?" asked Naruto.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"I don't know why, but when I was in Summer School, I felt isolated. But even though I saw that beautiful meteor shower with all my friends... I just couldn't stand the thought of being all alone. I was all alone. Oh! I just heard a "boom!"" cried Naruto.

"Me too." said Sasuke.

"Did you hear it too, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke.

"No, Naruto... I didn't." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke... you too..." said Naruto.

"Did you ever wonder why you had those feelings? Have you ever known someone with those feelings?" asked Sasuke.

"No..." said Naruto as he grabbed Sasuke's right hand with his left hand.

"Here... let me teach you... so you get the hang of it." said Sasuke as he and Naruto began dancing.

Just then, Sasuke noticed the red ribbon that Rock Lee had given to Naruto that he had worn on his left wrist.

"This... what is it?" asked Sasuke as Naruto remembered that Lee had given it to him.

_Flashback..._

"_Lee... what's this?" asked Naruto as Lee tied the red ribbon on Naruto's left wrist._

"_It's a charm of protection. It's so that you'll work very hard and that I'll be back as soon as possible. And... you need to be extra careful." said Lee as he was done tying the red ribbon on Naruto's left wrist._

"_Okay." said Naruto._

"_Then... I'll be going now." said Lee with a smile._

_End of flashback..._

Naruto then said to Sasuke about the red ribbon:

"It's a charm of protection. Lee made it for me."

"Rock Lee?" asked Sasuke as he grabbed Naruto's wrists.

"You can't do this! Sasuke, what are you doing? Sasuke!" cried Naruto as he did a small scream as he and Sasuke accidentally jumped into the pool.

When they got inside the pool, Naruto looked at Sasuke who gave Naruto a serious look on his face as he got closer to Naruto's face and kissed him. Of course, Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he reacted to the kiss. But then... they slowly and calmly closed as Naruto realized that he was in love with Sasuke.

Later...

After the NaruSasu kiss, Naruto and Sasuke were taking their showers separately.

"_I... what am I doing..." _said Naruto to himself as he remembered his kiss that he shared with Sasuke while caressing his lips with his left index finger.

Just then, Sasuke came inside the bathroom and said:

"Naruto... I brought a towel and some clothes for you." said Sasuke.

"Thanks." said Naruto he got out of the shower a few minutes later and waited for Sasuke to finish with his shower.

"_What on earth am I doing? This is the first time that I've been in Sasuke's room. Oh yeah, I need to go back. When Sasuke comes out, I'll thank him... and then leave." _said Naruto to himself as he walked over to the bulletin board and looked at it.

"It's the helper underclasman's... on the left was when I was in first grade." said Sasuke as Naruto turned around and saw him standing there.

"On the right was when I was in second grade. The person that I had helped in second was the Etoile at the time." said Sasuke.

"At the time?" asked Naruto.

"Did you really think that I've always been the Etoile?" asked Sasuke.

"No, it's not that... it's I..." said Naruto as Sasuke walked up to him and caressed Naruto's lips with his right index finger and said:

"It's your first time, right?" as Naruto's eyes widened and shook with shock.

"Well it's not the first time for me. But... it may be the last time I share with you, Naruto." said Sasuke as Naruto landed on Sasuke's bed as Sasuke sat on his own bed as if he was almost about to have Yaoi sex with him.

Sasuke then did a small giggle as he unzipped Naruto's shirt which showed The First Hokage's necklace and Naruto's torso.

"Naruto..." said Sasuke as he kissed Naruto's lips... then his neck... and his torso.

"Naruto..." said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto. But then, a familiar voice that had belonged to his late boyfriend, Neji said:

"_Sasuke..."_

Sasuke's eyes then widened in shock as he remembered Neji as Naruto looked at Sasuke and zipped his shirt back on as he looked at Sasuke.

Naruto then went to Sasuke's door and said:

"U... Um... thanks again for today, Sasuke." as he left Sasuke's room.

Just then, Itachi (Sasuke's older brother) noticed that Naruto had exited Sasuke's room.

"Naruto?" asked Itachi as he realized what happened between Naruto and his little brother.

"Sasuke." said Itachi.

**(NOTE: BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, NO I AM NOT A FAN OF NARUSASU (YAOI). I PREFER NARUTO AND SASUKE AS FRIENDS. I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SAY THIS... BUT SASUSAKU FOREVER!)**


End file.
